The Konsequence of a One Night Stand
by Rabid Warrior
Summary: Scorpion has a one night stand with someone he least expected and as a result has to face the konsequences. Will he accept it or run from it? WARNING: Explicit Sexual Content! Mature audiences only!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpion awakens to find himself in bed with a woman. His arms wrapped around her naked body as she slept so soundly. He had no idea how he he'd gotten to this point or how much he had to drink last night. All he knew was that he had attended Shao Kahn's early celebration party. It was Quan Chi who convinced him to attend in order to gain Shao Kahn's trust. Scorpion thought it was a stupid idea but he had no other choice. It was either that or stay behind in the Netherrealm.

He tilted his head to try to see who the woman was, but her hair covered the side of her face. He moved his arm in an attempt to move her hair out of the way but she slightly moved the instant he lifted his arm.

Slowly and carefully, he removed his right arm and attempted to move his left arm wrapped underneath the woman's side, but the woman stirred slightly from her slumber and he instantly became still. She moved closer to him until her bare back pressed against his bare chest. He waited awhile before attempting to move his arm again. In the meantime, he looked around the room. The room was dimly lit with the curtains draped on the glass balcony doors. A small beam of light peered through the small opening between the curtains.

When he was sure the woman was fast asleep, he slowly removed his left arm. Slowly, he turned to get out of bed and stopped when he noticed a familiar object sitting on the dresser across the room.

The teddy bear.

Shit.

* * *

**I know it's short, but there's more to come ...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

There it was.

That retched teddy bear.

The very thing he hated the moment he laid eyes on it. And Mileena tried to use it to propose to him.

He turned to look at her sleeping form.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe, just maybe he had gotten in bed with a different woman, he thought to himself.

Curiously, he reached over and moved her hair out of her face.

Tarkatan teeth!

His worst fear confirmed.

_Shit. Shit. Shit_. He mentally cursed to himself as he got out of bed and scrambled around the room to find his clothes, only to discover in horror that his clothes along with hers had been ripped to shreds and in pieces all over the floor.

Fuck! He wanted to yell out in frustration, but knew better than to draw attention to himself. Let alone wake up Mileena.

Scorpion looked around the room.

There's got to be something around here he could use to cover himself. No way in hell was he walking out of here butt naked.

He looked at her closet and debated whether or not to search through it. Maybe she had a cloak or something he could use for cover.

He walked into her closet and searched through her various robes. All of them were in pink and magenta colors. He could not find one cloak or a decent robe in a different color. Again this seems to leave him with no choice and he was dead set against it.

He will have to take one of her robes.

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpion slightly opened the door and looked around the hallway to make sure no one else was around. It was absolute silence. This made him question what time of day it was. Was it early in the morning or late in the afternoon? Perhaps everyone in Shao Kahn's palace had partied and they were still sleeping in. He had no idea.

He opened the door a little bit wider to go through. The door creaked and he quickly looked over at Mileena. She was still sleeping.

Good. Now was his chance to get out. He hurried out of her room and closed the door. Then hurried down the hallway.

He reached the end of the hallway and turned the corner.

He stopped dead in his tracks as Shao Kahn stepped out of his room. His eyes locked onto Scorpion.

Oh shit.

He was caught. And wearing Mileena's pink robe was a strong indication that there was no doubt it was obvious he had been with her last night.

"Awe, Scorpion!" his voice boomed loudly. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

Then he became confused.

Scorpion took a step back as Shao Kahn approached, but he didn't take another step back once he noticed that the emperor gave off a strong stench of alcohol.

The emperor clasped his shoulder. "How was the bed mate last night? Did she give you good time?"

What? Scorpion thought. He had set him up with his own daughter. He was about to curse at the emperor but stopped when he noticed a couple women walking out of Shao Kahn's room. No doubt his female servants he beds with every night. As he can recall, he remembered seeing 3 servants seated around him at the party last night. He had no memory of what happened to the third. Perhaps she ended up with someone else.

Scorpion felt relieved knowing that the emperor in his drunken state was completely oblivious that he was wearing one of his daughter's robes.

"Yes." Scorpion replied. "It was great."

"Excellent!" the emperor gave him shake. "After the next meeting, I'll set you up with the other two. They will give you even greater pleasure."

"As you wish." Scorpion said flatly.

"Great!" the emperor boomed out.

Must he be so loud?

"I will let you be on your way."

Finally, he thought and nodded at the emperor as he continued on his way out.


	4. Chapter 4

A portal opens in Netherrealm and Quan Chi stands by, waiting for Scorpion's arrival.

Scorpion enters into Netherrealm and is greeted by Quan Chi. Immediately, he noticed the necromancer giving him a strange look. No doubt he noticed the pink robe.

Without wasting time Scorpion began revealing the details of Shao Kahn's plan.

"The emperor seeks to unite his Outworld forces with Netherrealm's forces and ..."

Quan Chi interrupted, "What ...are ...you ...wearing?"

Scorpion slightly annoyed answered, "What does it look like?"

"Explain yourself!" the necromancer demanded.

Scorpion rolled his eyes at Quan Chi, not like he would notice anyway. As if it wasn't obvious enough.

"Shao Kahn did not have a meeting as he said he would. It was a party."

Quan Chi raised a brow. "And that outfit?"

"I had too much to drink and woke up in bed with a woman. My clothes were ..." he paused for a moment, "Missing." He didn't want to reveal too much details or the fact that he ended up in bed with one of Shao Kahn's daughters.

"I see." Quan Chi smirked as if amused.

This annoyed Scorpion even more.

"Well then," the necromancer continued on with business, "I suggest you focus on your goal for the next meeting. Gaining the emperor's trust."

"I never strayed from that goal."

"Are you certain? We can't afford anymore," Quan Chi eyed the pink robe, "...distractions."

"This won't happen again!" Scorpion declared firmly.

"I sure hope so." the necromancer said as if he was in doubt.

Scorpion wanted to hurl curse words his way, but simply nodded to him and walked away in silence. Smashing his skull in would be a pleasure at the moment, but right now his main focus was to change out of this ridiculous pink robe and into his attire.

He found a remote spot and summoned all his weapons and clothes. This little trick he could pull in Netherrealm, but nowhere else. Immediately he took off the robe and threw it on the ground. Then stopped when he noticed small streaks of blood on the back.

He looked at his shoulder and noticed the scratches. They weren't deep, but they went all the way down his back.

Mileena's imprint on him.

Oh, she will pay for that!

But first he will gain the emperor's trust, and then make her pay.

With that he had another goal set in mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Mileena awoke from her sweet slumber. A smile formed on her face as she recalled last night's rendezvous with the wraith. She had to admit. He was amazing in bed.

She rolled over and found herself alone in bed.

Damn!

No matter, she thought. At least she made her wildest dreams come true. Although, she had hoped he could stay longer. Maybe give it to her one more time before breakfast.

She never thought that he knew how to please a woman and in so many different ways.

Last night she had been watching him the entire time. He didn't notice her at first, but after a few drinking games with her father did he finally notice her gaze.

She noticed the teddy bear sitting on the dresser across the room.

Funny, she thought. She didn't recall placing it there in the first place.

Well, at least she had a hell of a great time.

She moved to get out of bed, but found herself struggling. Her entire bottom and her inner walls were extremely sore. Slowly and painfully, she manage to seat herself on the edge of the bed. The stinging of her inner walls grew more painful and prevented her from making sudden movements.

It's just a small ache, she told herself. Hopefully, it will pass.

One thing was for sure she wasn't a virgin anymore. And Scorpion was not gentle in handling her last night.

Not that she minded.

But right now, feeling the after effects of last night's rough sex made her think that maybe he should have been gentle. After all, it was her first time.

She planted both feet on the floor and attempted to stand up. She nearly stumbled and collapsed on the floor. She groaned as the pain in her mid-section intensified.

Then she saw the drops of blood on the floor. She looked down between her legs and discovered her womanhood bleeding out.

Oh no!

Quickly and painfully, she went over to her dresser and retrieved two under garments. She put one on and balled the other one up and stuffed it underneath to stop the bleeding. Then she went over to her closet to retrieve one of her robes.

She noticed the pink one missing!

She wondered what the hell she did with it. Then she looked back at the mess of her room and saw her clothes along with Scorpion's torn to shreds on the floor.

No, she thought. He wouldn't.

She put it in the back of her mind and grabbed one of the magenta robes.

She thought about going to Shang Tsung. He could fix all of her injuries.

But then he would question her about her injury and find out she had fornicated. No doubt, he will tell her father about it.

He must not know.

Growling, she put on her veil and left her room. She went to the only person who she could think to go to.

Kitana.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll admit. Those last reviews had me falling over laughing. Thanks for the reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. And there's much more to come. So stay tuned!**

* * *

Mileena knocked on Kitana's door, but there was no answer.

She knocked one more time. Still there was no answer.

"Kitana." she called out through the door.

No response.

She attempted to open the door but found it locked.

No problem.

She took out one of her Sais and worked through the lock. The door opened.

She walked into Kitana's room, only to find that she wasn't there.

Her bed looked as if she hadn't slept on it at all last night. It looked completely untouched.

Where could she be?

She looked around the room. Everything was identical to her room except everything Kitana had was in a blue color.

She walked toward the balcony doors and noticed it slightly opened. Slowly, she walked out into the balcony. Still, no one was here.

Well, this sucks! Kitana was nowhere around and going to Shang Tsung for help was still out of the question.

She didn't know what to do.

She turned to leave, but stopped when she thought she heard someone grunting. She stood there and listened. Whoever it was coming from were getting closer and closer up the balcony. Someone was climbing up here.

Quickly, she went inside and stood by the balcony doors.

Whoever it was, they better not be an intruder.

She stood there and waited until she saw someone in a black cloak climb over the balcony railing.

Was that her sister or an intruder?

Just in case, she took out her Sais. The cloaked figure approached the balcony doors and Mileena quickly hid in the corner, ready to attack.

Once the hooded figure came inside, the cloak was removed to reveal that it was indeed princess Kitana.

She put her Sais away and greeted her.

"Sister!"

Kitana immediately took out her fans and pointed the tips at Mileena.

"What are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

Un-phased by her reaction, Mileena casually approached her.

"I need your help with something."

Kitana chuckled, "How do I know that father didn't send you to come spy on me?"

Mileena became confused. "Why would father do that?"

Kitana narrowed her eyes. "Why do you think?"

Mileena shrugged and shook her head in confusion.

Kitana rolled her eyes. "Fine." She put her fans away and threw her cloak onto the bed. "You want to play that game with me, that's fine. I don't care that you know about us. And you can go ahead and tell father. I don't give a shit."

"Tell him what?" Mileena was still confused. "I only came here because I need your help."

"What?" Now Kitana became confused. "You mean you didn't know."

Mileena eyed her questionably, "Know about what?"

Kitana looked over Mileena before responding. "You really don't know about ..." she paused as if she didn't want to say anymore. "Never mind! I said too much."

"Does this have to do with where you went off to last night?"

Kitana became silent for a moment and then shouted, "Just get out of my room!"

"Please sister!" Mileena pleaded, "I promise I won't tell father if you help me."

"GET OUT!"

Mileena slumped and began walking to the door.

"Fine, I'm leaving."

She reached the door and was about to walk out.

"Mileena wait!"

She looked back at Kitana. "What?"

"You're bleeding." She pointed to the small drops of blood where she had been standing.

"Yeah, I know."

Kitana was now concerned. "What happened?"

Mileena closed the door and turned to face her sister. "If I tell you, do you promise not to tell father?"

Kitana eyed Mileena as if she was checking her facial expression for any small changes to indicate any trickery, which Mileena was good at hiding from everyone else but her sister. But her expression was genuine and she really needed Kitana's help.

"I promise not to tell father." Kitana finally said, "But only if you keep your promise."

Mileena nodded her head. "I promise not to tell father you were out last night."

Kitana gave a slight nod and asked, "What do you need help with?"

"Um," Mileena opened her robe and revealed her blood soaked underwear, "I can't stop the bleeding."

The look of horror appeared on Kitana's face. "Who did this to you?"

Mileena noticed her expression. "This isn't what you think it is. It was my first time."

Kitana eyed her bloody garment.

"Are you sure about that?" Kitana still seemed concerned, "You weren't forced into it."

"Of course not. I enjoyed it!"

Kitana seemed to understand.

"Okay. I'll go get something to help stop the bleeding. Stay here!" She left the room.

Mileena stood there and waited. She was relieved that Kitana was willing to help as long as she kept her promise. Then she began to wonder. Where did Kitana wander off to last night? And what did she mean about "us"? Was she seeing somebody?

Maybe she will have a talk with her sister when she gets back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Your reviews make me laugh. Really lol. It's a great motivator for me to continue! And Anonymous; I'm sorry you feel that way, but thanks for your review anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kitana had come back with some medical supplies and a bucket of water. She had Mileena lay over a thick piece of cloth over the bed. Mileena removed her bloody garment and Kitana gasped at the sight.

"My God, Mileena."

"What?" Mileena asked nervously, "How bad is it?"

"It looks like someone shoved a hot poker stick into you. I can see the burn marks all around."

"Really?" Mileena began to wonder, "So that's why he felt like fire last night."

Kitana looked at Mileena questionably, "Were you drunk?"

"No. I'm not old enough to drink."

"Really?" Kitana rolled her eyes. "Oh, but you're old enough to fuck. Right?"

Mileena shrugged. "I don't know."

"Whatever. Hold still."

With much effort and difficulty, Kitana managed to help Mileena clean up her wounded womanhood and stop the bleeding. Of course, it took longer with Mileena thrashing out every time Kitana wiped the cloth over her painfully sensitive spot.

"There." Kitana said just as she finished. "That should do it."

She had wrapped the bandage around to make it look like a wrapped under garment.

Mileena slowly stood up. There was still a slight ache, but no intense pain. She began pacing around the room. The bandage was comfortable enough, but she was still sore.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Kitana pulled out a small bottle with a strange glowing blue liquid and handed it to Mileena.

Mileena stared in awe. "What is this?"

"It's a serum to help you heal faster. I stole it from the Flesh Pits. I use it from time to time."

Mileena eyed Kitana curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kitana didn't answer. "Just drink the serum and you'll be fine."

Mileena gulped down the serum and exhaled satisfyingly. Then she asked Kitana, "Where did you go last night?"

"Doesn't matter now. Just keep your promise and I'll keep mine."

"But I want to know."

Kitana let out an annoyed sigh and crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I'm just curious. Did you have a good time too?" Mileena tilted her head with a curious gaze at Kitana.

"Yes, I did. Now go away." Kitana waved her hand at Mileena and placed her black cloak in the closet, but Mileena followed.

"I'll tell you about mine, if you tell me about yours."

Kitana walked past her. "Don't bother, I already know who you were with."

Mileena's eyes widen in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course I do." Kitana began piling all the blood stained cloth together while she continued, "I see the way he looks at you all the time. I knew sooner or later the two of you were going to get together one of these nights, but I never imagined it would be so extreme."

Mileena became confused. "He was watching me this whole time? But I thought this whole time I was watching him."

Kitana was now confused with Mileena. "Okay? I thought it was rather obvious, but you didn't notice before."

"Not until last night." Mileena closed her eyes and remembering all the sensations she felt last night. "I can still remember what he smells like. Hmm, burning ash."

"Huh?" Kitana raised a brow. "I get the feeling we're not talking about the same guy here."

Mileena opened her eyes and looked at Kitana. "Who do you think I was with?"

"Baraka."

Mileena giggled. "Really? You thought he was the one I slept with." She continued to giggle, which annoyed Kitana.

"Yeah, I thought Baraka was the one who torn up your womb."

Mileena began laughing even harder.

Kitana stood there and waited until her laughter subsided.

"Well if you weren't with Baraka, then who?"

"You tell me yours first."

Kitana became silent for a few moments. "I want to tell you. But I can't. I made him a promise I won't tell anyone, including Jade."

"But we're sisters!" Mileena chimed innocently.

"You know, I think it's best we don't know about who we fucked last night. I'll keep my promise and you keep yours."

Mileena slumped her shoulders in disappointment. "Okay, fine."

Kitana stuffed the blood stained cloth under the bed to get rid of later. "Now, just so you know. The serum works fast, so your wound should heal by the next morning. Use this day to heal."

"Yeah, I know." Mileena adjusted the bandages before covering herself up with her magenta robe. She turned to leave the room, but stopped midway and turned to look back at Kitana.

"Kitana."

Her sister turned to look at Mileena, "Yes."

"Thank you." Mileena said and then walked out before Kitana had a chance to tell her, "Your welcome!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This one's back in Scorpion POV!**

**To TekkenTitan: No, it's not Shang Tsung. That would be really weird and creepy lol!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpion entered the emperor's palace. Shao Kahn and his Outworld allies were gathered in the throne room where the meeting will take place. Hopefully, there would be no wine offered this time. Not like the last meeting. He had only accepted the wine because Shao Kahn considered it rude not to accept it, especially when the emperor himself offers it. And then the bastard kept it coming and continued to bullshit with him and a few others in attendance. And soon after, he couldn't recall how much he had to drink or how he ended up with the emperor's crazed daughter Mileena.

On the way there, he kept hoping that maybe Mileena wouldn't remember their one nightstand together. But then again, he doesn't remember Mileena or Kitana joining them for a drink. They stood on either side of their father, but that was all he remembered.

He arrives at the throne room and notices a few more people in attendance that weren't at the last meeting.

Goro and Baraka.

Kintaro was absent, but was present at the last meeting. Goro may have taken his place for now. Shao Kahn had Baraka scouting the wastelands during the last meeting. The emperor's goons were also present.

Ermac and Reptile.

His loyal sorcerer, Shang Tsung was also present.

And of course, his daughters Mileena and Kitana were also present.

Scorpion noticed Mileena's lustful gaze in his direction. He could tell she was smiling under her veil.

Shit.

So she does remember.

Scorpion shifts his gaze at the emperor and approaches.

"Awe, Scorpion." The bastard emperor greeted. "Now that you're here, the meeting shall commence."

As the meeting went on, Scorpion tried his best to stay focused on the emperor, but found himself every so often distracted by Mileena. It wasn't her gaze that distracted him. It was when the bastard emperor would send her off to retrieve different maps and she would purposely walk past him and lightly brush her fingers along his back.

This would cause him to tense up, but he maintained his composure in front of everyone else so they had no idea what was going on. That is until the last map was presented, but it turned out to be the first map that was shown.

"This is the wrong map." Shao Kahn rolled it up and handed it to Mileena.

"Get the right one!" he ordered her.

"Yes father." She said and walked in Scorpion's direction.

This time he moved out of her way and kept his eye on her. Her eyes locked onto his but only for a moment and she went to retrieve the right map. He watched her closely until she passed by and handed her father the correct map. Then went back to her position by his right side.

The meeting continued without any further distractions from Mileena. That is until he noticed Baraka's sudden glare in his direction.

Great! What was his problem?

He kept his focus on the emperor.

The meeting finally came to an end, but before anyone could call it a night and leave, Shao Kahn offered a toast and had his servants give everyone a glass of wine, all except for the emperor's daughters of course.

Scorpion dreaded this would happen again.

Shao Kahn raised his glass. "Let us celebrate once more. To our victory!"

Everyone raised their glasses, but Scorpion.

"To our victory." Shao Kahn shouted and the room grew loud with cheers.

Not this again.

The emperor ordered his daughters to leave after the toast. Kitana wasted no time and hurried out of the throne room. Mileena, however, took her time and slowly walked behind Scorpion. The emperor and everyone else were too busy making small talk to notice, everyone but Baraka of course.

Scorpion kept his eye on Baraka who was now glaring at him dangerously. Then he heard Mileena whisper behind him, "I'll be waiting for you." Then she left the throne room.

Scorpion readied himself, as Baraka appeared to want to pounce on him at any moment.

Then the bastard emperor interrupted. "Scorpion! Our newest ally. Let us toast once more!"

This was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpion kept a close eye on Baraka as he did the same. Everyone else, including the emperor seemed too distracted to notice them staring each other down.

All Scorpion wanted to do was leave. He felt that being here was more trouble than what it was worth. And it didn't help that Shao Kahn's female servants continued to fill everyone's empty glasses, including his.

He took small sips at a time, but the emperor was relentless with the amount of wine he offered.

Even Baraka seemed to try to ease up on the drinking. Perhaps he was trying to stay as sober as possible as well, but he too was bombarded with more wine.

* * *

Later on...

Everything becomes a blur.

It is only him and the emperor left in the throne room. He couldn't remember when everybody else left. Maybe they manage to sneak off while the emperor began one of his endless stories.

Shao Kahn is no longer sitting on his throne. Scorpion is leaning against one of the columns as the emperor paces the room and goes on about …nothing in particular.

"…And that is why I'm the supreme ruler to this pathetic wasteland of Outworld." The emperor slurred.

Then he turned his attention to Scorpion.

"Don't you agree?"

He had no idea what the hell he was talking about but went along pretending he had been listening the whole time.

"Yes."

"Good." Then he approached closer to him almost stumbling in the process.

"You know, I had a family of my own once."

Great, another bullshit story!

"Before I became the emperor. Onaga was the emperor."

So, who gives a shit? Scorpion struggled to keep his head up to maintain eye contact to make it look like he was interested.

"That bastard took them away from me and he laughed in my face."

Shao Kahn stood right next to Scorpion and clasped his shoulder. "So I killed him and took his throne."

Scorpion almost lost his balance when the emperor began leaning his weight on his shoulder. Shao Kahn did not seem to notice and continued.

"That is why I am the emperor now."

Is he repeating himself?

Shao Kahn turned to look him in the eye. "You know, you're like the son I never had."

"What?"

Okay, this is getting ridiculous.

Scorpion took a step back and let the emperor's hand slip from his shoulder. "Maybe we should call it a night."

Shao Kahn peered around the room as if he just now noticed they were the only ones there.

"You're right! Let's call it a night." He began walking out of the throne room. Scorpion followed him out.

He had to stop for a minute to regain his composure. Shao Kahn had staggered ahead and disappeared around a corner.

Before he knew it, he was downstairs or somewhere close to the exit he hoped. Only, he had no idea where the exit was.

Shit.

He wandered into a hallway and bumped into someone around the corner. He stumbled back and saw that it was Baraka.

"You bastard!" Baraka spat. "You will pay for that."

Scorpion ignored him, seeing that he had too much to drink as well and walked past him. Baraka grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving this shithole."

He jerked his arm out of his grip and kept walking.

"Bullshit! You're going the wrong way."

Scorpion stopped. "Am I?"

He wasn't sure if Baraka was telling the truth or not. He turned around to see that he was staggering towards him.

"I know what you're really after." He pointed at him in accusatory manner. "You want the emperor's daughter."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Liar!" he snapped. "I saw you looking at her. You want to steal her from me."

"Who? Mileena?"

"Yes!"

Scorpion shook his head. "Your a fool to think I want anything to do with that psychotic wench."

He turned to leave, not caring if he was going in the wrong direction.

"Don't turn your back on me wraith!" Baraka charged at him.

Scorpion already sensing him from behind barely managed to stagger out of the way when he came close enough. The Tarkatan went tumbling into a vase, shattering it into pieces.

Dumb ass.

Scorpion walked the other way and came out of the hallway.

"Hey!" He heard Baraka call out. "Get back here. I'm not done with you yet."

Scorpion went back upstairs. He was in no mood to deal with him right now. He hoped that Baraka would assume he went downstairs looking for the exit.

He stood at the top corner in the shadows and watched Baraka below staggering out of the hallway looking for him. Then he began staggering his way up the stairs.

Shit. That drunken bastard!

Scorpion remained hidden in the shadows and walked further into the hallway. The hallway grew darker the further he went. He turned a corner and was now walking into complete darkness. He kept one hand on the wall and slowly continued until he touched something soft and silky.

Before he knew it, he was in a room. Dimly lit with candles.

* * *

**Uh oh! What will happen next?**


	10. Chapter 10

Scorpion looks around the room. Only a few lit candles, but not enough light to see in the darkness.

"Where am I?" he said as he gazed at his surroundings.

Then he felt a delicate, soft hand descend on his shoulder and he turned to see only a silhouette of a woman.

"You have found your way to me, my love." she spoke so softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought him closer to her.

Scorpion picked up a sweet scent coming from her.

Strange, yet familiar.

He couldn't help but lean his head closer to hers and breathe in her scent through her hair. She slightly giggled.

Her scent was indeed familiar. And it didn't take him long to figure out why.

"Mileena." he breathed out her name.

"Yes, my love."

He wanted to slam her against the wall, but his mind was too fogged to make any sudden reactions and he couldn't quite think straight.

She moved into the candlelight. He could see her features a little better. She wore her usual veil and one of her robes. Whether they were pink or magenta he couldn't really tell.

"I've been waiting for you, my love. And I have a gift for you."

Please, no more teddies.

Then he watched as she had undone the tie on her robe and let it fall to the ground. She stood there wearing nothing but her veil and laced heels.

Scorpion couldn't help but stare.

The very sight of her nude body caused something to stir within him. An explosion of heat radiated throughout his body and he could not control it.

He had to admit, she had a great body. His eyes trailed up and down, scanning every dip and curve of her body. Her skin looked so soft. The temptation to reach out and touch her was very hard to resist.

A part of him knows that this was wrong. He'd hate to think what the emperor would do if he found out he was sleeping with one of his daughters. But another part of him did not care and wanted only one thing.

To fuck her brains out!

Mileena approached closer.

"Now it's your turn."

He didn't make a move to take off his clothes. Instead he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She made no move to remove his hand, instead she began the process of removing his clothes for him while he reached out with his other hand and placed it on her waist, moving upward toward her breasts.

So soft!

She took off his belt and removed the rest of his clothing with ease. He watched with intensity, impatiently waiting. He was ready to take her now.

Once she removed the last piece, he roughly grabbed her and threw her on the bed. She looked up at him with eyes wide. Caught by surprise. But then her expression changed to that of excitement when he advanced on her.

He pinned her down on the bed.

"You will pay for what you've done."

She looked confused. "What did I do?"

"You clawed my back."

"Oh, that." She started giggling. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"And for that," he lowered himself, touching her entrance with his hard on, "You shall be punished."

He could feel her shudder underneath him.

"Yes." she moans out. "Punish me!"

But before he could proceed to fucking her, there was a sudden knock on the door.

He stopped and saw the look of horror on Mileena's face.

"Oh shit! Hide!" she told him.

"Hide?" he looked confused.

"It might be my father."

Awe, fuck!

He stood up.

"Quick!" she said and led him to her closet. "Hide in here!"

Not the closet.

He hid himself behind the closet door, but left a small opening to see through. He watched Mileena quickly put on her robe and answer the door.

"You!" he heard her say in surprise and then continued in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

* * *

**Sorry it's not a long chapter and for leaving you readers with another cliffhanger, but that's what makes writing this fic so much fun! But I do promise to make the next chapter longer.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was set up.

Mileena had carefully placed the candles around the room. Some of the candles she had stolen from the chandeliers in the dining area. It's not like anyone would notice anyway.

She stood in front of the mirror as she was deciding what to wear. She looked at her current outfit. It was less revealing than her usual outfits. And it was all because her father wanted her and Kitana to dress properly for the meeting.

She didn't understand it, but they were his rules.

She undressed herself and stood naked in front of the mirror. Then decided that she should just stay naked. It's not like Scorpion's seen her naked before. Their first night together he practically tackled her to the bed after he had ripped all her clothes off.

She got giddy at the thought.

He will come soon and give her another night of fun.

She walked over to the closet and put on one of her magenta robes. She stood in front of the mirror and laced the silk belt on her robe.

Perfect.

She sat by the bedside and waited.

Soon. He will come.

* * *

An hour or so passes by.

Still he hasn't shown up yet.

Mileena lies on her stomach with her legs kicked up on the bed and fiddling with the teddy bear.

She releases a long sigh as she sets the teddy bear aside and gets up.

What is taking him so long?

She walks out of the room. The hallway was nearly pitch black, but enough for her Tarkatan eyes to see. She immediately stopped when she saw someone come out from the corner at the end of the hallway and was coming her way.

Was that Scorpion?

She stood there and waited. Then she picked up his scent.

Burning ash.

Yes. This was him.

She watched him reach out for the wall as if to guide himself into the darkness.

When he was close enough, she reached out and grabbed his arm. His hand rested on her shoulder. Then he began feeling the material of her robe. She slowly guided him to her room.

He stumbled a little but she moved by his side and helped him inside. She noticed his blank expression and wondered how much he had to drink this time. Once they were inside, she turned and closed the door. He took a few more steps into the room and looked around.

"Where am I?"

She walked up and placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"You have found your way to me, my love." she spoke so softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought him closer to her. Being near him was like being near a furnace.

* * *

Later on...

Mileena quickly put on her robe and answered the door. And then noticed that it wasn't her father.

"You!" she said in surprise and then continued in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

The drunken Baraka stood there and gave her a smirk.

"I'm in love with you Mileena."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care. Go away!"

She went to close the door, but he held it opened.

"You're in heat." He said and sniffed the air.

Oh, shit. He picked up on her arousal spurred on by Scorpion.

"Oh, well I was just getting ready for bed. Now get lost!"

She shoved him and tried to close the door once more, but he stuck his foot in the door.

"I can help you with that."

She noticed his eyes dilating. A sure sign of a male Tarkatan fully aroused.

"No! I don't need your help. I'm fine now."

"But your scent is so strong in the air. Let us mate!"

He forced his way into her room, nearly knocking her to the floor. She quickly regained her footing.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Please, Mileena! You have no control over it." He said and slowly advancing.

"I have complete control over it. Now get the fuck out!"

She began shoving him out the door, but he wrapped his arms around her and trapped her arms within his.

"We were meant to be together."

Mileena struggled to get out of his grip. "Let me go!"

Baraka ignored her and forcefully pinned her to the bed.

"Tonight, I shall make you mine."

Mileena was about to scream at Baraka but then caught a glimpse of a very pissed off Scorpion jumping out of the closet and tackling the drunken Tarkatan to the ground.

She was relieved that he had come to her aid, but was now worried as he began beating the living shit out of the poor drunken fool. It only took a few hits to knock him out cold and Scorpion was relentlessly pounding his face. Sure he deserved it, but the thought of a dead Baraka and her father finding out, he will sure execute Scorpion for it.

"Wait, stop!" she reached out and grabbed his swinging fist.

Scorpion abruptly stopped and looked at her. She could see the fire in his eyes, though they weren't directed at her. Soon the fire in his eyes subsided and he slowly calmed down.

"Please don't kill him. You'll be executed if my father finds out."

He didn't seem to care, or at least he appeared that way with his blank expression. She glanced at Baraka's beaten form and wondered what they should do.

"We should get him out of here."

Scorpion glanced at Baraka and then at Mileena.

"You stay here and I'll take out the garbage."

"Okay." She didn't want to protest. "Just be careful and don't let the guards see you."

Scorpion instantly teleported out of Mileena's room, taking the unconscious Baraka with him. Where he had taken him? She had no idea. She just hopes that Baraka won't remember a thing tomorrow morning. Or afternoon. Depending on how much damage his drunken head had taken.

Mileena waited by the bedside for Scorpion's return. Then they can continue what they started.

* * *

**For the next chapter, I was thinking of jumping right into the lemons or whatever you call them. I don't know.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm open to suggestions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks once again for the new favs, alerts, and reviews from you all and I apologize for the long wait. I hope this chapter will be well worth your time and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

**WARNING: Explicit mature sexual content!**

* * *

Scorpion teleports Baraka to the courtyard and drops him on the ground. Not caring how hard the Tarkatan hits the ground.

The courtyard was the only place he could think to leave the bastard. It wasn't a very well lit area and the moon was it's only light source.

Quickly he looks around before teleporting out of the courtyard in a puff of flaming smoke.

Baraka stirs awake, but struggles to get up. He flops back on the ground, still drunk out of his mind. He blanks out and welcomes the hard concrete as his resting place.

For now!

* * *

Mileena waited as she sat and thought about what just happened. She already knew Baraka had a thing for her, but she didn't feel the same way. Sure he is a worthy ally serving as one of her father's commanders, but she only thought of him as that and nothing more. She couldn't believe that he would ever try to force himself on her.

The very thought made her feel disgusted.

That fucker killed the mood for her.

She walked over to her dresser with the teddy bear in her arms and sat it there. It was her first creation. She remembered that first night she presented the teddy bear to Scorpion. He threw it across the room and said to her, "Fuck the teddy bear! I'd rather fuck you instead!" And then...

Mileena nearly jumped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. The intense warm feeling of a very heated body pressed behind her.

He was back.

She turned her head and looked up at him as she smiled under her veil.

His still had that blank stare. She didn't know whether he was still upset or just plain emotionless at the moment.

Just as she was about to say something to him, he began groping and tugging to undo the tie of her robe. Once he loosened the tie, he forcefully pulled the robe off her and pressed her back against his chest. Mileena nearly gasped at the feel of his hard dick pressing against her ass. She wondered if he had been naked this whole time.

He grasped her shoulders and whispered gruffly into her ear. "Get on the bed!"

Her breath hitched at the sound of his voice.

So demanding, yet so seductive.

Then she whispered back, "Yes, my love!"

She obediently walked over to the bed.

Before she could position herself to lie on her back, he suddenly pounced onto her and forced her down onto her stomach.

She tried to turn herself around to face him, but he pressed his weight down on her, limiting her movement. The feel of his hard member pressing into her back entrance caused her to become still and aroused. He wanted to take her from behind this time.

She didn't move to struggle, relishing in his dominance over her.

Scorpion wasted no time and made his entrance thru her back door. Mileena whimpered at the feel of her nether region being stretched for the first time.

She gritted her teeth under her veil and clutched onto the sheets. She knew that this was only the beginning and it would only get better as the night progressed.

A few more moments into it, and Mileena was still in pain and straining for an orgasm.

Scorpion slightly increased his pace and began putting more force into each thrust, causing Mileena's whimpers of pain to turn to pleasurable moans. He paid no mind to her as he was concentrated on his own arousal and it only increased the deeper he penetrated.

It didn't take long for Mileena to reach the peak of her orgasm as she began clutching and pulling at the sheets intensely. Scorpion noticed this and slowed his pace, earning a desperate moan from her.

"No," she pleaded and panted, "Harder!"

"Not yet!" He responded gruffly.

She cursed internally.

Fuck! Why is he slowing down?

He continued to thrust into her, slowly and deliberately. Mileena continued to whine and plead for him to go faster. He ignored her and kept his slow rhythmic pace.

Eventually, Mileena quieted down. Her dark room filled with only the sounds of the small creaks of her bed, her occasional soft moans, and his increased heavy breathing.

A little while later, he lifted Mileena onto her knees and he quickened his pace. She cried out in pleasure and in pain, her climax building with each powerful thrust.

Scorpion didn't hold back. He pounded into her ruthlessly. Fucking her with all the violence within him, building up his own climax.

Mileena reached her peak just as he reached his.

With one last powerful thrust, he came.

Shooting his scalding semen into her bowels.

"Oh! Fuck!" Mileena cried out one last time before passing out in the midst of her orgasm.

* * *

Shortly after...

Mileena awakens to find herself lying on her back this time. Scorpion loomed over her like a dangerous predator ready to attack, the glowing fire in his eyes burning with insatiable desire.

"I'm not done with you yet!" he said in a raspy tone.

He forced her legs apart and proceeded to fucking her one more time.

* * *

**My first time writing porn. Let me know what you think! Good? Bad? More Lemons?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the next chapter you've all been waiting for!**

**Sorry for the long wait! Life can take an unexpected turn but I'm back now!**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sex scene.**

* * *

Round 2!

Fight!

As Scorpion forced her legs apart, he stopped for only a moment to stare into her eyes. Those eyes much like Shao Kahn's, but more like Kitana's.

This strangely made her so, …beautiful.

A Tarkatan version of Kitana, but with much more alluring features.

Her glimmering eyes staring back at him, so full of love and lust and demanding him to fuck her, like right the fuck now.

Yes, my love. But let's have some fun first.

He smirked at her.

She raised a brow, wondering what he planned to do.

Without warning, he slid two fingers up her womanhood.

Her eyes widened.

Then he began scissoring his fingers inside her.

She let out a gasped moan, already super sensitive to his intimate touch and instinctively arching her back and moving her hips as he finger fucked her.

He watched her reactions and enjoyed how easily submissive she was and how she lets him take control.

He could feel her inner walls tightening around his fingers, her movements becoming more intense.

But before she could reach the peak of her orgasm, he pulled out.

She looked up at him and was about to curse him for stopping when he quickly replaced his hand with his shaft.

His entrance went much smoother now that she was hot and wet for him.

Immediately, he began hammering into her.

She thrashed her head from side to side, moaning in utter bliss.

He could feel her inner walls tightening once more, but this time he kept his pace.

Soon she reached her peak and shuddered underneath him.

Now it was his turn.

He drove into her while she went limp, still recovering from her intense orgasm.

He took this chance to build his own climax and fucked her with all his might.

She could feel him getting hotter and hotter and her inner walls tightening, her moans becoming louder and louder.

She closed her eyes shut as he became dangerously hot, but strangely she wasn't feeling any pain. Not like the first time. Instead she felt nothing but intense pleasure.

Then it happened.

Like a volcano, he erupted inside of her and flooded her womb with burning lava.

Mileena couldn't help but cry out in utter bliss.

She shuddered as her climax subsided and he did the same.

He collapsed on her, his head resting beside hers. They breathed heavily.

They lie there for a few more minutes until Scorpion lifted himself up to look at Mileena. A smile formed under her veil.

Then without warning he removed his mask, revealing his once human face but with glowing hell-spawned eyes.

Her eyes grew wide in shock.

He is even more handsome than she imagined.

He then ripped off her veil and kissed her.

Her eyes were still wide in shock, but that feeling quickly subsided as she melted into his kiss and began stroking his face and chest. His kisses slowly trailing down her neck.

She felt his member quiver and she ceased her movements as she realized that he was still inside of her.

Then he whispered in her ear, "I'm not done with you yet."

Before she could respond, he pinned down her wrists and began fucking her again.

Round 3, Fight!

* * *

**What will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Edited on 11-30-16.**

**To "WTF"**

**You asked a simple question and here's my simple answer: Look between the Reviews and Updated located just below the summary! And if that alone doesn't answer your question, you're even a bigger retard than I thought!**

**But other than that, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Mileena awakens to find herself in Scorpion's embrace. She was laying on her right side facing the doorway. A small beam of sunlight crept in through the blinds behind them.

Mileena turned her head and looked at Scorpion, he was fast asleep. She smiled and turned back facing the doorway again.

She lay there enjoying his embrace and began thinking about the amazing sex she had with him last night.

Her smile grew bigger, but only for a moment once she also remembered what happened the last time.

Carefully, she lifted the covers to check herself. There was no sign of blood and she didn't feel any pain at the moment. Of course, the first time she didn't feel the pain until after she moved to get up and then she started bleeding out.

She peaked over to the end table where she had put the healing serum.

There it was next to the candles that had long burnt out.

Hmm, she thought to herself. She will have to reach for them. That meant getting out of the warmth and comfort of Scorpion's embrace. She didn't want to do that, but then again …

She peaks over at the serum, debating whether to take it now or wait until the sex beast wakes up. Not that him waking up is a bad thing. She just doesn't want him to move from his spot.

She turned and glanced at him, he seemed to be in a deep sleep. Just to make sure, she reaches over and pokes his face, giving him a little nudge in the process.

Nothing.

Good.

Slowly and carefully, she moved his arm that was wrapped around her waist to the side. Then she turned and moved, a slight pain shot up her abdomen and she quickly ceased movement.

Oh shit!

Quickly and carefully, she moved again and reached for the serum and doing her best to ignore the pain. She grabbed it and quickly glanced back at Scorpion to make sure he was still asleep. Then she quickly drank the blue liquid and waited.

The pain slowly went away and Mileena sighed with relief.

Carefully, she moved back into position with her bare back pressed against his chest and his arm carefully wrapped around her, enjoying the intense warmth emanating from him.

Now she was content.

It was so soothing that she had almost fallen back to sleep until he began to stir awake.

She wanted to turn her head and greet him with a smile, but for some reason something in her mind was telling her to lie still. So she did just that and pretended that she was still asleep.

She can hear him curse under his breath, perhaps realizing that he had been very naughty with her again. She held the urge not to laugh and stayed still when he quietly got out of bed.

She can hear him scuffling around the room. She slightly opens her eyes to find him putting on his clothes as quickly and quietly as possible. He turns in her direction and she quickly shuts her eyes.

She can hear him approach closer to her bedside, his light footsteps stopping just at the edge of her bed.

She dared not to open her eyes and relied on sound.

For a long time, there was absolute silence as if he just stood there silently. She knew he was still there. She can feel his eyes on her.

What the hell is he doing? She fought the urge to open her eyes to see what he was doing, or if he was doing anything but just standing there staring.

Just when she was about to open her eyes, she felt his hand descend on her face and stroking her cheek. He moves a few strands out of the way and quietly leaves the room.

Mileena opens her eyes the moment she hears the door close. She sits up and places her hand on her face where he had stroked her and releases a dreamy sigh.

"He loves me!"

* * *

**I know the last two chapters are short and I'm working to improve in the future chapters to come! I won't be updating as quickly as I used to.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Scorpion awakens to find himself in bed with Mileena once again.

Shit!

He did it again!

He curses under his breath as he slightly struggles to get out of the bed without waking up the beastly beauty.

Once he gets off the bed, he quickly searches the room for his clothing and hoping they weren't strewn into pieces on the floor.

Thankfully, he finds them intact next to the magenta robe by Mileena's dresser.

Quickly and quietly, he puts on his clothes.

Then he turns and glances back at Mileena who appears to be still asleep.

He approaches her bedside and stares at her sleeping form.

She seems so peaceful.

He began to wonder what compelled him to fuck her in the first place. A part of him blamed the wine, but another part of him blamed his furtive lust for her.

Perhaps he had been attracted to her all along, but he just didn't want to admit it or accept it.

He looks at her razor sharp teeth and wonders how deadly they are, especially up close. Strangely, he doesn't find them to be repulsing.

He reaches out with his hand and strokes her cheek. He moves a few strands out of the way and quietly leaves her room.

* * *

Shortly after...

Scorpion returns to the Netherrealm, appearing quite disheveled from putting his clothes back on so quickly.

He sees the bastard necromancer approaching him. The bastard raises a brow at him.

What now?

Scorpion glances down at himself, but he sees nothing wrong. Unless he had a pair of panties stuck on his head or something, but he highly doubt it.

"Another rough night?" The bastard necromancer asked.

Scorpion ignores his question. "The emperor is gathering his army."

Quan Chi's expression quickly changes. "Good. When will he begin the invasion?"

"Not for a while. The process is slow."

The necromancer appears more concerned now. "What is taking him so long?"

Scorpion releases an irritated sigh. "After every meeting he has a celebration over his plans."

"I see." He looks him over one more time.

This annoyed Scorpion even more.

"Will he hold another gathering soon?" The bastard asked.

"Maybe. When he sobers up!"

The bastard smirks, "Well, the emperor seems to be keeping you busy."

Scorpion resists the urge to punch him in the face. "The emperor is a drunk!"

The bastard necromancer chuckles, "Of course he is."

Scorpion clenches his fists. "You knew this before?"

Quan Chi simply grins and replies, "Yes."

Snap!

Before the bastard necromancer could react, a flaming fist is smashed into his face, sending him flying up in the air.

Before he could even touch the ground, a kunai catches him in midair piercing right through his shoulder and yanks him forward towards the raging hell-spawned specter.

He catches him with another flaming upper cut, sending him back up in the air. The bastard is caught by a double kunai attack and brought straight to the ground. He lands face first with a sickening thud as the ground shook on impact.

Scorpion wastes no time and begins bashing his face into the ground, blood spewing everywhere.

Then he engulfs him in flames and watches as the bastard necromancer cries out in pain and slowly burns to death.

"But I was certain he had gotten over her."

Quan Chi's voice suddenly snaps Scorpion back into reality.

"Who?" He asked.

"His wife, Sindel." Quan Chi replied.

"He never mentions her."

"The emperor has too much pride and will never mention her to anyone. Unless, of course, you mention her name to him while he's drunk and he might just tell you a sob story about her."

Scorpion sighs in annoyance. "I'd rather not. He talks too much!"

"That is a good thing. The emperor trusts you well enough to tell you anything. Has he told you anything else?"

"No."

"Then continue your objective." The bastard necromancer said and waved him off. He turned back and began walking back to… wherever he came from.

This meant that Scorpion had to go back to Outworld, in which he both dreaded… and yearned.

* * *

Later that morning…

Mileena walks out of her room, blissfully humming to herself as she skips down the hallway. She passes a couple of maids on the way.

"Good morning!" She chimes and continues down the hallway.

The maids stop in their tracks and take notice of her unusual politeness towards them.

Mileena makes her way downstairs and towards the dining area.

Along the way, she greets another maid who appears to be cleaning up pieces of a broken vase.

"Good morning!"

The maid stops what she's doing and stares at Mileena in shock.

Mileena enters the dining area where one of the servants happens to enter into the room at the same time. He appears to be a young man of slight built.

He stops dead in his tracks at the sight of Mileena.

She merely chuckles, "Good morning!"

The servant's eyes grew wide in shock as he takes notice of her polite greeting.

"Isn't this a lovely morning?" She chimes.

"Yes it is." He replies nervously and asks, "Would you like me to prepare your meal, princess?"

"Yes please! And can you cook it this time?"

The servant's eyes grew even wider, "You want it cooked?"

Mileena smiles under her veil. "Yes."

"What would you like me to cook?" He asks curiously.

"The usual. And can you bring it up to my room when it's done?"

"Yes, princess." The servant is now feeling a little more confident. "Is there anything else you would like me to add?"

"Hmm." Mileena began thinking. "The blood that usually comes with my meal. Can you just pour it into a cup?"

"Yes, princess. I will do that."

"Excellent! Thank you!" She said and stood up. "Oh, and please take your time."

The servant nods his head and gives her a smile.

Mileena turns to leave the room and finds Shang Tsung standing at the entrance.

"Good morning, sorcerer!" She chimes as she walks past him.

Shang Tsung raises an eyebrow as he watches her leave and turns to the servant.

"Mileena seems to be in good spirits this morning. Any idea why?"

The servant shakes his head and shrugs. "I'm just glad she didn't kill me."

* * *

**How was the chapter?**

**I just assumed that Mileena eats nothing but meat and guts covered in blood.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

The next few weeks were spent on training and sparring. Mileena was pushed to her limits over and over again by her father.

Mileena possessed the same strength and agility as Kitana, but that didn't seem good enough for Shao Kahn.

He wanted her to be better and stronger than Kitana.

It was obvious when Kitana was allowed more time to rest than Mileena. And Jade would be called upon to take Kitana's place to spar against Mileena. Jade possessed the similar strength as Kitana, but moved much quicker.

Shao Kahn would then have Mileena spar against Kitana and Jade.

Mileena noticed that Kitana would hold back and allow her to take her down. Jade, however, was the opposite and did everything she could to defeat her.

Once she was able to defeat both Kitana and Jade, Shao Kahn would then have her spar against Reptile and Ermac.

This continued day after day, where Mileena would train and spar against different opponents.

Until one day, Shao Kahn decided that Mileena should spar against Scorpion.

* * *

That morning…

Mileena had awakened earlier than usual.

She couldn't go back to sleep.

She was too excited to see Scorpion.

Although, he had been at the palace more than a few occasions, her father would send him off without her knowing and she would often wonder where he had gone.

When she would question her father about it, he would vaguely tell her that Scorpion had gone to take care of business and would say nothing more.

Of all those nights she spent alone, she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She spent most nights fantasizing about him ravaging her and she would masturbate until she relieved herself of an orgasm, usually several times a night.

Lately, however, she had been too exhausted.

Mileena struggled to get out of bed as her body ached all over.

Today was going to be a tough day, especially if her father keeps up the intensity of her training.

Clad in only her underwear, she went and retrieved one of her robes from the closet.

Once she had put on her robe and her veil, she thought about going to the bathhouse to soothe her aching body from the soreness.

She walked out of her room and walked halfway down the hallway when she heard a commotion at the other end where Kitana's room was located.

Curiously, she turned around and crept up to Kitana's door to hear what was going on.

"What do you want me to say?" She heard Kitana yelling.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" She heard Jade shouting back.

There was a pause before Kitana spoke again.

"The truth is, I'm in love with someone in Earthrealm. I don't think I can go through with this invasion."

"Are you mad? Do you have any idea what your father will do if he finds out?"

"I don't care what my father thinks!"

"You can't keep doing this, Kitana." Jade spoke more concernedly. "Sooner or later, your father will know what's going on."

"Yeah, I know." Kitana lowered her voice. "That's why I'm… "

Mileena couldn't hear the last word Kitana had said and leaned closer.

The door creaked loudly and the room grew silent.

Shit!

Mileena quickly backed away from the door as it flew open.

Kitana stood at the door with Jade behind her.

"Oh, it's just you." Kitana seemed relieved, but Jade eyed Mileena suspiciously.

"How long were you standing there?" Jade asked.

"Not too long." Mileena replied. "I was on my way to the bathhouse when I heard the two of you yelling."

"It's okay, Jade. She already knows." Kitana said to Jade and allowed Mileena into the room.

Jade eyed Kitana angrily, "You mean, you told her first before telling me."

"It's not like that. I thought father had sent her to come spy on me, but she needed my help."

"Help with what?" Jade scowled at Mileena.

Mileena was hesitant to answer, but Kitana answered for her. "She was… wounded. And I helped her."

Jade then turned to Mileena. "Why didn't you just go to Shang Tsung?"

"Because I'm in love with someone too." Mileena replied.

Jade's eyes grew wide. "What? You too?"

Mileena nodded her head.

Jade then glanced between Mileena and Kitana. "Are you two insane?"

"Very!" Mileena replied.

"I know you are!" Jade retorted and turned to Kitana. "But you? I don't understand why you would betray your own father like this."

Kitana remained silent and gazed at Mileena as if she had the answer. Mileena, however, gazed back at Kitana in confusion.

Jade glanced between the two of them and sighed, "You know what, I'm just going to pretend we never had this conversation." She turned to Kitana. "Please think about what you're doing. I hate to see you throw your life away for some guy in Earthrealm."

Kitana still remained silent and looked away.

Jade let out annoyed sigh and walked out of the room, leaving Mileena alone with Kitana.

Kitana walked out onto the balcony while Mileena followed.

Kitana stood by the edge and gazed at the sun peaking over the horizon.

Mileena stood beside her. "What was the last thing you said to Jade before you heard me at the door?"

Kitana kept her gaze at the horizon and answered, "I told her that I'm leaving this place."

"Oh." Mileena shifted her gaze at the horizon. For some reason, she didn't feel surprised that Kitana wanted to leave to be with her lover. Perhaps even marry him in Earthrealm. Then she began thinking about her future with Scorpion.

Kitana turned and looked at Mileena. "How do you feel?"

"Hmm?" Mileena turned and looked at Kitana.

"You said you were on your way to the bathhouse. Are you sore?"

Mileena nodded her head and rubbed her arms. "Yes. Father has been pushing me to train harder."

"I can give you serum for that." Kitana offered.

Mileena thought about it for a moment. She really wanted to bathe in hot water, but the thought of making the aches go away faster seemed like a better idea.

"Okay!" She replied and followed Kitana back inside the room.

Kitana opened her drawer and handed Mileena the healing serum. She opened the small container and drank the blue liquid.

"Thanks sister!" Mileena said. "I owe you one."

"Yeah, maybe later!"

Mileena left the room feeling a wave of relief as the soreness went away. She began walking down the hallway to the bathhouse.

She felt a slight turn of her stomach, but she ignored it.

Maybe it was the serum.

* * *

Later on...

Mileena couldn't contain her excitement as the time came close.

The setting was in the throne room.

Shao Kahn was sitting on his throne, of course.

Kitana and Jade stood on the left side of him.

Shang Tsung stood on the right side of him.

Mileena was in the middle of the throne room practicing a few moves. Her mind kept wandering to those hot, steamy nights she had spent with Scorpion. She couldn't help but smile under her veil. The others don't seem to notice her excitement.

Her father was the only one focused on her while the others seemed to be in their own thoughts.

Kitana looked as though she didn't want to be there at all.

Mileena, however, got lost in her own thoughts as she began to twist and twirl along with her movements as if she were dancing. She imagined herself in another place, as her movements became more fluid. Then she imagined herself in Scorpion's arms and continued to twirl as if she was dancing with him.

"What are you doing?" Shao Kahn shouted, bringing Mileena and the others out of their reverie.

"Um…" Mileena felt a little embarrassed and didn't know how to respond.

"Start over and do it right!" He barked.

"Yes, father." Mileena replied in a guilty tone. She noticed Kitana rolling her eyes at their father and resisting the urge to say something. Jade noticed Kitana's reaction, but said nothing.

Mileena repeated her movements, this time she was much more focused. Her practice lasted more than a few minutes and she was done.

Shao Kahn, for some reason, was still not satisfied.

"Again!" He demanded.

Kitana let out an annoyed sigh. Shao Kahn quickly turned his head and glared at Kitana. "You want to join her?"

"No, father! I think Mileena's progressed well enough."

Shao Kahn scoffed, "Then you are a fool!"

Kitana was taken aback at his insult as well as the others in the room. She appeared to want to hurl insults back at him, but she held her tongue.

Shao Kahn then turned to Mileena. "Do it again!"

Mileena repeated her movements once more.

In the middle of her routine, she felt a slight turn of her stomach again. She did her best to ignore it and continued her practice until she was done. It lasted for another few minutes.

Once she had finished, she turned to face her father.

"That's better!" He said in a much calmer, stern tone.

Mileena sighed with relief and caught a glimpse of Scorpion standing by one of the columns. She felt her heart skip a beat, as she grew excited again.

Shao Kahn also noticed Scorpion in the room.

"Awe, Scorpion! Welcome!" He said. "Now we can begin!"

Scorpion seemed more fixated on Mileena as he approached closer.

He stood directly across the room from Mileena. She felt her knees go weak and struggled to maintain her composure. She wanted very much to run across the room and smother him with hugs and kisses.

"Ready!" Shao Kahn shouted.

Mileena quickly got into her stance, as she didn't want any more trouble from her father.

Scorpion immediately got into his stance.

"Fight!"

As soon as he announced it, Scorpion threw his kunai at Mileena, causing her duck and roll to the side.

When she got back onto her feet, he charged at her and they collided in a series of thrown attacks.

Scorpion attacked first and aimed a swift kick to her abdomen. Mileena narrowly missed the kick and countered with her own kick aiming at his shins. He quickly back stepped and charged at her with a flaming fist. She blocked him and attempted to kick his side, which he swerved away from her leg. She tried to follow with a series of punches, which he skillfully blocked and evaded. He followed with his own series of attacks mixed with flaming fists and kicks. Mileena blocked all of his attacks, but faltered with each attack as he displayed much more power and nearly knocked her to the ground. She quickly regained her footing and continued to attack, evade, counter, and block.

This continued in what seemed like forever and neither of them managed to land a blow.

Mileena felt herself becoming more invigorated with each attack. Soon, she began to pick up where her imagination had left off. They were in a different place. Somewhere outside, under the moonlight, where they danced, embraced, and made love all through the night. The others fade from the scene.

It was just the two of them.

Alone together!

Suddenly, her stomach decided to turn and this time she couldn't stop it.

Quickly, she pulled away from Scorpion, ripped off her veil, and puked all over the floor.

Everyone grew silent as Mileena hurled the last remaining contents of her breakfast.

Scorpion glanced over at the others.

Shang Tsung, Kitana, and Jade were in complete shock.

Shao Kahn, however, appeared to be very annoyed as he grabbed his temples in one hand, shaking his head.

Mileena wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized to her father.

Shao Kahn waved her off, "You are dismissed!"

Mileena ran out of the throne room without looking back. She was too afraid to even look back at Scorpion after what she had just done. She went straight up to her room and shut the door behind her. Slowly, she sunk to the floor and put her head down in shame and embarrassment.

And then she kept asking herself, "Why did I do that?"

* * *

**My first long chapter!**

**I'm not very good at fighting scenes, but I hope it's good enough!**

**How did I do? Good? Bad? Ugly?**

**What will happen next?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Another chapter to get all of you readers through the New Year weekend!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Mileena leaves the throne room, Kitana faces her father. "You see father, this is what happens when you push her too far."

Shang Tsung steps forward, "Perhaps she is exhausted and needs a little rest."

Shao Kahn puts down his hand and faces Shang Tsung, completely ignoring Kitana, "Perhaps your right!"

Kitana glares at her father and leaves the room without waiting to be dismissed. Jade hesitantly follows her out of the throne room.

"A little rest will do her good, but afterwards her training will continue!" Shao Kahn declared.

"Yes, my lord!" Shang Tsung agreed.

Scorpion didn't know what to make of the situation.

When he first arrived at the throne room, he witnessed Shao Kahn scolding Mileena. He had entered the room without anyone noticing and watched Mileena from the shadows of the columns. She appeared very focused and moved quite lithely and flawlessly.

Once she had finished, Shao Kahn demanded her to do it again. He noticed Mileena's disappointment and was about to begin when he heard Shao Kahn speak up again, this time to his other daughter Kitana. He turned his attention to them. Kitana refused to join Mileena and told her father that she was progressing well, which Scorpion agreed with, but Shao Kahn scoffed at her and called her a fool.

What the fuck was his problem?

He couldn't help but feel pity for Mileena as she repeated her practice once again. That was when he decided to step out of the shadows.

"Scorpion!" The bastard emperor called out to him.

He approached closer to the emperor.

"I need another favor to ask of you!"

Shit! Not another dumb ass patrol to look for imaginary rebels!

"Yes." Scorpion asked reluctantly.

"I'm beginning to suspect my daughter's rebellious behavior."

Scorpion's eyes slightly widened as he thought of Mileena and their late night encounters a few weeks ago.

Shit! This is not good!

But Shao Kahn glanced at Shang Tsung and continued, "Between us, Kitana was never really my daughter. I killed her father and took Kitana and her mother Sindel as my own family."

Scorpion was not surprised to hear this revelation, but he wanted to be sure if Kitana was the one he suspected and not Mileena.

"So you suspect Kitana's rebellious behavior?" He curiously asked.

"Yes." The bastard emperor answered.

A wave of relief flooded over him knowing this had nothing to do with Mileena.

The bastard then continued, "I have been preparing Mileena to take Kitana's place as my true daughter. She will lead the first wave of the invasion to Earthrealm."

Scorpion now understood why he was pushing Mileena to do better and insulting Kitana, even go as far as ignoring her existence in the room.

"In the meantime, I want you to watch over Mileena and make sure Kitana doesn't interfere with her training. I also suspect that the two of them are getting too close to one another and I cannot allow that!"

That raised a question in Scorpion's mind. "Why won't you allow it?"

"If Kitana were to learn the truth, then she could easily turn Mileena against me!"

* * *

Later on...

Mileena lay curled up on her bed facing away from the door. She felt bad for not completing the match with Scorpion and disappointing her father.

Outside her door, she could hear Kitana and Jade arguing in hushed voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, nor did she care. She just wanted to be left alone.

Then there was a knock at her door.

"Mileena! Are you okay?" Kitana asked through the door.

"Go away!" Mileena yelled out.

"I just want to talk!"

"Leave me alone!"

She heard them arguing in hushed voices again and then she heard footsteps leaving her doorway.

Good! They're gone!

She didn't move from her position until the door suddenly opened, causing her to nearly jump out of her bed.

It was Kitana.

"I'm sorry Mileena. I really need to talk to you." She said as she quickly closed the door behind her.

"I said leave me alone!" Mileena shouted and turned away from her.

"It's not your fault!" Kitana approached her.

"Yes it is." Mileena stormed out through the balcony doors, but Kitana followed.

"You did nothing wrong. It was father who pushed you too hard."

Mileena placed her hands on her face. "I'm so stupid! How can I even face him again?"

Kitana placed her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about father! He clearly favors you over me."

"I don't mean father, I mean…" Mileena stopped in mid-sentence and gazed at Kitana in horror. Kitana raised a brow at Mileena. She turned away from Kitana.

"Never mind! Forget I said that!"

Kitana didn't say a word and only stared at Mileena in shock. Mileena glanced at Kitana and knew it was already too late.

Awe, fuck!

"Scorpion is the one you love?" Kitana finally spoke.

Mileena sighed and mentally kicked herself for letting the secret slip out.

"Yes." She replied and put her head down. "Please don't tell anyone!"

Kitana placed both hands on her shoulders. "I won't say a word. We made a promise, remember?"

"Yes, I remember." Mileena lifted her head up to meet her sister's gaze.

"I have secrets too!" Kitana admitted.

"Yeah, I know. You love someone from Earthrealm."

"No! Not that! I mean…" Kitana paused and seemed hesitant. "There is someone I want you to see. She's a healer I met here in Outworld. She might confirm what I might already know."

Mileena raised a brow at Kitana. "But I don't feel sick anymore. I'm fine now!"

Kitana didn't seem convinced. "I can only hope that you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile…

Scorpion walked up the stairs leading to Mileena's room.

When he reached the last step, Jade came around the corner and immediately stood in his way.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Scorpion narrowed his eyes. "It's none of your concern!"

He tried to move around her, but she stood in his way again.

"It is my concern! This area is forbidden to guests!" Jade argued.

Scorpion resisted the urge to knock her out. "The emperor has assigned me to watch over Mileena!"

Jade looked baffled. "What?"

"And last I knew you were only assigned to Kitana!" He said as he pushed past her, causing her to stumble backwards.

She quickly regained her footing. "No wait!" She called out, but he didn't stop.

He reached Mileena's doorway and can faintly hear Mileena having a conversation with someone.

"Wait!" Jade called out and quickly approached. "Kitana is in there talking to her!"

What!

It was all the more reason to nearly bust through the door and catch Kitana convincing Mileena not to continue her training.

He saw them out in the balcony. They turned their heads to see him approaching fast with Jade in hot pursuit.

"You can't just barge in here like that!" Jade yelled at him, but he ignored her completely.

"What's going on?" Kitana asked.

Scorpion threw her a dirty look. "I should ask you the same question."

Kitana glanced at Mileena and they exchanged confused looks.

Then Jade stood between him and Kitana. "They're just talking! What's the big deal?"

"Talking about what?" Scorpion snapped.

"They're sisters! Or did the emperor order you to prevent that too?" Jade snapped back.

"What is going on?" Kitana repeated in a more demanding tone.

Jade answered, "It seems your father has assigned him to watch over Mileena."

Kitana's eyes widen and she turns her gaze to Mileena who was equally shocked with a hint of excitement, of course.

"Well," Kitana seemed at the lost for words. "I'll leave you two alone."

She walked past them. Jade and Scorpion watched her walk through the balcony doors with equally confused looks.

And then Jade turned to Scorpion and pointed a stern finger at him. "If you ever approach Kitana like that again, I'll kick your ass!"

Her threat had no effect on him, causing Mileena to nearly burst out laughing.

"Come on, Jade!" Kitana yelled from across the room. Jade turned and left the room with Kitana.

Now he was alone with Mileena.

She smiled under her veil, but awkwardly shifted her gaze downward.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." She said.

"That wasn't your fault." He replied.

She gazed up to meet his eyes and seemed content.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine!" Mileena slightly giggled. "I'm not sick anymore, now that you're here!" She approached closer to him.

He glanced at the door to make sure no one was there, watching them. Mileena noticed his gaze and stopped midway.

"You know, Kitana and I were just talking."

"Your father does not want Kitana around to interfere with your training!" He explained.

She seemed to understand and shook her head. "Kitana would never do that. She was just checking to see if I was okay."

He wasn't convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure." Mileena approached closer. This time she stood merely inches from him, causing something to stir within him that he can't control. "I'm glad my father chose you to watch over me."

He resisted the urge to touch her. "You should get some rest."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against him. "You should come lay with me."

He could feel himself getting hard.

Shit!

Mileena could feel it too and grew even more excited. "Is that a yes?"

He grabbed her shoulders and slowly pushed her away. "Maybe later!"

"Please lay with me!" She pleaded, grabbing at his member and rubbing it.

Awe, fuck!

This time he couldn't resist any longer.

"Fine, come here!" He roughly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along side him as they approached her bedside.

* * *

An hour later…

Kitana leaves her room and goes over to Mileena's door

She was about to knock when she could distinctively make out Mileena's stifled cries and Scorpion telling her in a hushed voice to keep quiet, and then the sounds of a creaking bed getting louder and louder.

Kitana shakes her head and walks back to her room.

Oh well, she will have to wait until they're done fucking.

Another hour or so passes by…

Scorpion finally comes out from Mileena's room and goes downstairs.

Kitana hears him leave and she leaves her room wearing a black cloak. She has another black cloak in hand and goes into Mileena's room. Kitana finds her passed out on the bed.

Good grief!

Kitana shakes her awake.

"Hmm?" Mileena looks up at her with tired eyes as if she had been sleeping for a while.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but…"

"Where's Scorpion?" Mileena interrupted.

"He went downstairs. I think he might be talking with father."

"Oh." Mileena puts her head back down.

"We need to go see the healer!" Kitana urged.

Mileena lifted her head again. "Now?"

"Yes, before Shang Tsung decides to examine you for any illnesses."

Mileena sighs in annoyance. "What if Scorpion comes back?"

"Father has kept him busy the last few weeks, I'm sure he won't be back for a while. Anyway, we won't be gone for long."

Mileena forces herself to get out of bed. "But I really don't feel sick anymore."

"I just want to make sure it's not something... serious!"

Mileena shrugs at her, "Whatever! If it makes you feel better."

She puts her clothes back on and Kitana hands her a black cloak.

Mileena examines the black cloak and looks at Kitana, questionably. "Where are we going?"

Kitana points at the balcony. "Out there!"

Mileena stares at the balcony. "Okay!"

She puts on the black cloak. They walk over to the ledge of the balcony. Kitana peaks over the edge.

"Okay, be very careful and watch your step!" Kitana said and immediately began traversing down the palace wall.

Mileena watched her go halfway down before deciding to go next. She carefully went over the edge and traversed down the same path as Kitana. She got halfway down and stopped to see Kitana already on the ground waiting for her.

"Hurry!" Kitana said in a hushed tone.

Mileena let go and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Okay, let's go!" Kitana said and ran towards the forest. Mileena followed close behind.

Kitana was constantly looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. Mileena was also looking back, but was also feeling a rush of excitement for sneaking out.

Once they reached the dense forest, Kitana slowed down and glanced back at the palace.

"I hope no one saw us!"

"This is really fun! I see why you do it all the time." Mileena said excitedly.

"Come on!" Kitana continued on.

They traveled further away from the palace and into the living forest. They steered clear from the living trees, their eyes lighting up as the two sisters past by.

They come upon a small trail. Kitana veers off the trail and goes through a few bushes. Mileena stops at the trail and raises a brow at Kitana.

"Come on, this way!" Kitana calls out.

"But the trail…" Mileena points ahead.

"Don't follow that trail. It leads to a trap!"

Mileena glances ahead and follows Kitana into the bushes. They walk until they reach a clearing on the other side of the trees. Kitana stops in the middle of the clearing and points ahead. Mileena catches up and sees what she's pointing at.

It was a dwelling covered in dirt and leaves with a small opening.

As soon as Kitana began approaching this dwelling, an elderly woman wearing a brown cloak stepped out from the opening.

"Welcome back, Kitana!" She greeted her and noticed Mileena. "I see you've brought a friend."

"Actually, this is my sister Mileena." Kitana replied and turned to Mileena and introduced her. "Mileena, this is Zareta."

Mileena curiously eyed the old woman, as Zareta did the same with her. Then she removed the hood of her brown cloak, revealing her long, white hair, her misty gray eyes, and her deep wrinkled pale skin.

"How old are you?" Mileena asked curiously.

Zareta chuckled, "I'm old as fuck, my dear!"

"Wow!" Mileena stared at her in awe and turned to Kitana who seemed quite baffled by the old woman's response. "I like her!"

"You've come to seek my services once again?" Zareta asked Kitana.

"Yes, for my sister." Kitana replied and pulled out a small pouch full of golden coins and handed them over to Zareta. She eyed the coins within the pouch and stuffed them within her brown cloak.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Zareta asked.

"I think she might be…" Kitana paused and glanced at Mileena. "I just want to make sure she's okay."

Zareta seemed to take the hint and approached Mileena. She carefully placed her hand on her abdomen.

And then she gasped, "Oh my!"

"What's wrong?" Mileena asked fearfully. "Am I gonna die?"

Zareta laughed, "No, my dear! You are carrying!"

Mileena raised a brow, "Huh?"

Zareta laughed again, "You are going to be a mother! Congratulations!"

Mileena gazed at Zareta in utter shock and suddenly collapsed into her arms.

Kitana could only shake her head in dismay, her worst fear confirmed.

* * *

**Uh, oh! What will happen next?**


End file.
